Will You Stay The Night?
by PrettyPurr
Summary: The Hookup part of "A Picture Says All". Recommendation: Read chapters 1-11 before reading this short story. King Sonic, the husband of Queen Sally, and Amy have a one night stand basically. This will be my first ever lemon..so rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Will you Stay the Night?**

 **Part 1: Apologies**

 **(Author's Note: This is gonna be my first ever lemon...yeah….I'm nervous, BUT I will do what I can! I said I was going to do the hookup scene of** _ **A Picture Says All**_ **story. I'd advise you to read up until Chapter 11, explaining the events that happened coming to this very scene. So read that first.**

 **Alright here we go, my first Sonamy lemon)**

"I can't believe….that jerk returned!" Amy thought in her mind. The pink hedgehog ran across the fields of the kingdom of Mercia. The sky was quite dark but the stars brightened it, making a beautiful display. Amy had tears in her eyes, trying to hold in her sadness.

Soon...she stopped at a glistening lake and sat down, crying into her hands. After three years, Sonic was finally back in her life...as a king...a king married to Princess, now Queen, Sally Acorn. Amy could recall the night Sonic kicked her out, which made Amy decided to leave Mobotropolis and the kingdom of Acorn in general. She moved to Mercia, her hometown in which her cousin Rob rules.

Suddenly the blue hedgehog caught up to the pink girl, nervously approaching her. "A-Amy?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU GO AWAY?!" Amy yelled, standing up. "YOU'RE NOT WELCOMED HERE…" she added, before crying again.

"Amy…"

Sonic walked over to her trying to give comfort, only for her to slap his hand away.

"What's your deal?!" he asked.

"I don't want you talking to me, Sonic the Hedgehog!" she replied. "Don't you remember that night…the night I last saw you?"

Sonic sighed, never getting rid of that moment. "Yeah..I do…" he replied. "Amy...I didn't really mean it..I was stressed."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah being the king must be really stressful…" she deadpanned. "I get it..you love Sally…always have..always will.."

"You have no idea...on how stressful it is.." Sonic whispered darkly, which made Amy's mood from anger to concern.

"What do you mean…?" she asked.

"I'm married to Sally….yet I feel...alone in this relationship...busy and busy with royal duties…" Sonic answered. "Everything always has to be about the kingdom and royalty with her…"

"Go on…"

"Here I am...stuffed in meeting after meeting… like me stuffing chili dog after chili dog…" Sonic replied, which made Amy giggle softly. Sonic's ears perked up, hearing her cute giggle.

"I kinda miss that giggle…" Sonic thought.

"What's so funny?" he asked, with a smirk.

"It's nothing." she replied. Sonic sat down in front of the lake and patted a spot for Amy to join him. Amy hesitated, but decided to sit next to the hedgehog on this wonderful night while looking at the lake.

Sonic's face turned serious before he opened his mouth. "I guess it's too much pressure...it's not even my style..being king and all. I love Sally and my daughter-"

"Daughter?"

"Oh yeah, Sally gave birth to a girl a few months ago..her name is Alice." Sonic replied, thinking about his little girl.

"Oh..well congratulations." Amy replied, trying to be upbeat.

"Thanks, Ames….so how you've been?" he asked.

"I've been fine..staying with my parents and all... I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do in life." she replied.

Sonic chuckled. "Well hey you're still young, you have plenty of time to figure that out." he said.

"You're right." Amy replied.

Sonic stared at the pink hedgehog...she was now eighteen years old...and matured quite beautifully. Her quills were waist length long and she had more defined curves that Sonic just wanted to explore. Her luscious lips were also a soft shade of pink..the luscious lips that would wrap well around his d-

"Sonic?"

"Y-Yeah Amy?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted today…"

"No..don't apologize." Sonic replied. "If I were in your shoes..I wouldn't blame you..I was a jerk.. When you ran off crying...my heart was actually pretty broken..hasn't been the same in Knothole without you." he admitted.

Amy blushed lightly. "Oh Sonic…" she whispered, giving Sonic a hug. Sonic returned the hug, holding Amy close to him, stroking her strawberry scented quills soothing her. The blue hedgehog also felt the force of her breasts pressing onto his chest. The blue king had to pull away to hide the hard on coming up.

"S-Sonic? Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Y-Yeah." Sonic replied, before looking to the lake to change the subject. "Mercia has a nice lake!"

Amy turned her attention to the lake. "Oh yeah, I used to come here with my dad, especially at night...it's really beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you…" Sonic thought.

"Yeah..." the king whispered.

The two sat in silence while Sonic admired Amy's beauty slyly. The blue hedgehog placed a hand over Amy's hand, making her blush deeply and her heart beating faster. After some time of being with each other's company, Sonic stood up.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah….I guess it's getting late, I should head back." he replied, helping her up.

Amy nodded, understanding that he needed to leave. She wouldn't chase him, she was done with that chapter. The pink hedgehog's ears drooped sadly which made Sonic sad as well.

"Amy I-"

"I know, Sonic.." she whispered, trying to put on a smile. "You can always visit Mercia anytime...I'll probably still be here.."

Amy started to walk away but was stopped by Sonic, who grabbed her hand. Amy paused and felt confused as to why the blue hedgehog stopped her. She needed to go home right?

 _However Sonic had other plans..._

The blue hedgehog pulled her closer...kissing her right on the lips.

 _ **(Welp, here's the start of the story ^.^; coming in with Chapter 2….the erotic chapter.. )**_

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2 (Warning: LEMON)

**Part 2: Her Sweet Passion**

"Sonic..he's kissing me...but he's married...yet he's..kissing me..." a blush filled Amy thought, as Sonic continued to kiss her.

Thoughts rushed throughout the pink hedgehog's mind, here was her hero, a married man, kissing her passionately. She couldn't believe it..if this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. Amy closed her eyes, slowly returning the kiss, while Sonic had his arms around her petite waist.

"Wow..her lips are perfect…" Sonic thought. Soon the two hedgehogs found each other exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Amy could feel her feelings for Sonic returning as the two were locked in a passionately kiss.

"She tastes so sweet...it's addicting…" Sonic thought, tasting her mint flavored mouth.

"I never knew Sonic was such a good kisser.." Amy thought, feeling weak to her knees as Sonic dominated the kiss.

The two slowly pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air, but still in a warm embrace. Sonic found himself trailing his hands along Amy's back and slowly to her butt, giving it a soft squeeze which made Amy release a soft moan. Sonic had a devious smirk creep up on his face….boy did he want her…

"S-Sonic..at the lake?" she asked.

"Well..we can't do it at your parents' house." he replied. "They'll hear us." he added, which Amy nodded in agreement.

Amy laid down on the soft grass before Sonic climbed on top of her, kissing her once more. Then the blue hedgehog left her lips and started kissing down her neck slowly and softly, making Amy arch her neck up slightly so Sonic could have more access. Sonic slowly rubbed her back, unzipping her dress.

"S-Sonic?"

Sonic stopped kissing, looking into her stunning jade eyes. "Everything okay, Amy?" he whispered.

"It's just...it's my first time .." she warned. Sonic nodded with a warm smile, not his trademark cocky one, but a loving smile.

"Then..I'll make sure it's your best time…" he whispered seductively, kissing her cheek softly making Amy smile. He slowly unzipped her red dress, revealing her white lacy bra. As he slid it down to remove it, he saw matching white underwear, the purest shade of white there was..

"Wow…' Sonic whispered, admiring her body. The way her pale fur shaped her lovely hourglass figure, the way her boobs looked in that bra, the subtle scent coming from her panties that made his mouth practically water...it was all there. Amy had a deep blush, wondering why he was staring, did he not like what he saw?

"S-Sonic?"

"Amy...you have the most beautiful body…" Sonic replied. "I would be honored to be your first…"

"I trust you...Sonikku…" she whispered.

Sonic slowly unclipped her bra, removing it before reading the tag which said "36C", which was the perfect size for him. A pair of perky breasts were in the sight of Sonic the hedgehog, he knew he was going to have an amazing time.

"Why did I run away from this girl again...man was I stupid…" he thought.

"Your boobs are perfect.." he whispered, slowly kissing down her neck once again, down to her bosom. He took note at how pink and erect her nipples were which driven him to no end. He started kissing the right breast before licking the nipple, triggering Amy's sensitive spot.

"A-Ah…Sonic.."

Sonic moved to her left breast, repeating the same steps as he did on the right. He suddenly grabbed both of them, kneading both of them in his hands before pressing them together. Amy bit her bottom lip, but soon released moans as the blue hedgehog kept rubbing her breasts.

"Perfect.." Sonic whispered. The blue hedgehog stopped, lowering himself in between her legs, smelling the entrance to her womanhood that was blocked by her panties. Those panties..they needed to be gone for Sonic.

Sonic slid her white panties down Amy's slender, shapely legs before tossing them to the side. He looked at her womanhood...which had a sweet pink color to it..much like the lips on her face. He parted her legs more, leaving a trail of kisses across her thighs before arriving to her womanhood. Sonic started kiss her entrance softly, making Amy let out soft moans, practically teasing her. The blue hedgehog soon decided to slide his tongue in, pushing it back and forth, making Amy moan like crazy.

"A-AH S-Sonic! Your tongue feels so big!" Amy moaned.

"That's not the only thing that's big…" Sonic thought proudly. "Damn she tastes warm…so sweet.."

Sonic continued to pry his tongue inside her deeper and deeper also making sure his tongue rubbed against her clit.

"A-Ah Sonikku...I can't take it any longer!" she yelled. This was music to Sonic's ears, as he continued before stopping, crawling up to Amy, cupping her face and kissing her lips allowing her to taste herself through his tongue.

"Mmm.." Amy moaned.

"That's right, Amy..you taste amazing..better than Sally…" Sonic whispered.

"Honestly..she could she ever be any more beautiful?" Sonic thought.

"Sonic..let me return the favor.." Amy whispered, which made Sonic smirk, having an idea on what she could do.

This time Amy was on top, tracing a hand across Sonic's now defined abs. She decided to lean down, making small kisses on them, but stopped when a thought came to her mind.

"Sonic? You're always naked..but I've never seen your….you know…" she whispered.

Sonic blushed, giving a slight chuckle. "Oh yeah, that's right..well you're in for a treat...stand back a bit." he instructed, in which she followed.

Suddenly a large eight inch, hardened member, immediately revealed itself pointing itself at Amy. Amy's eyes widened at his size..she never knew Sonic was this big…

"Sonic.." she whispered in awe.

Sonic smirked. "He wants you to have it's way with him.." he stated.

Amy giggled and took the long member, placing it in the valley of her breasts before squeezing the two together against his cock. Sonic released a moan, in bliss of the feel of her breasts. Suddenly Amy started to lick the tip in which Sonic couldn't take, the slight touch from that tongue drove him crazy.

Amy started placing her whole mouth on the tip, bobbing her head back and forth starting to take the cock in, running her tongue against the shaft at some points.

"Ah Amy..yeah don't stop…" Sonic moaned, grabbed her quills in his hand as she continued the blowjob.

"Oh Sonic.. _slurp_ your dick _slurp_ is so big…" she complimented.

"G-Good girl…" Sonic replied, pulling on her quills. "God Amy…"

"For a virgin..she's amazing at this.." Sonic thought. Amy continued making Sonic in bliss with her mouth, making him at his climax.

"I-I'm gonna cum, Amy…" he whispered, Amy released his cock from her mouth, pointing it to her face before Sonic cummed all over her face and then on her breasts, and then on her tummy, hips and thighs. Sonic huffed and puffed before taking in the beautiful sight of Amy covered with his cum…

Amy collected some of Sonic's cum from her cheek with her finger before inserting the finger in her mouth, sucking the taste. It was bitter with a slight taste of salt, but the taste satisfied her which made her smile. She started to lick some of the cum off her fur.

"That's it...I have to have her…" Sonic thought.

"Sonic...make me a woman…" she whispered, with a seductive tone in her innocent voice.

"Amy…" he whispered, regaining dominance as he went on top of her. "Listen..since it's your first time..so it's going to hurt slightly.." he replied, with concern in his voice.

Amy smiled. "I trust you, Sonikku…"

"I love when she calls me that.." Sonic thought. Sonic gave Amy soft kisses all over her face, before slowly inserting his cock into her womanhood to break her virgin walls. Amy winced in pain, but the pain slowly eased down after bleeding a bit. She bit her bottom lip as Sonic pushed through.

"You okay?" he asked.

Amy nodded her head. "Mhm!...I just want you Sonic…" she whispered, before getting a kiss from the blue speedster. Sonic started to move within her, making Amy enjoy the new pleasure she now found herself accustomed to.

"S-Sonic..F-Faster…" she moaned.

Sonic nodded and started to pump faster and deeper with himself enjoying her tight walls of her frail body.

"God, she's so tight!" Sonic thought, feeling like he could release a load any minute now.

"OH SONIC! HARDER!" she screamed, Sonic continued faster and harder, watching the pink beauty enjoy herself as her moans and expressions showed it, which was something he could never forget. Her breasts also bounced in perfect rhythm as he continued to pump ever faster. He needed this, they both needed this night to themselves.

"A-Are you close, Amy?" he asked.

"A-Almost! Oh Sonikku, this is amazing!" she yelled.

"God, you're so tight." he muttered under his breath, continuing to give her pleasure as she screamed with excitement.

"OH SONIC, I'M GONNA CUM!" Amy yelled.

"Do it, baby! Just let it all out!" Sonic replied, feeling the same way.

"SONIKKU!"

Amy did it, which only lasted a few seconds. Her womanhood started to tighten around Sonic's shaft as her felt his body heating up. Sonic leaned forward and hugged Amy while biting down on her shoulder, as he started to cum inside her making her scream. Soon, she was smoothed by his heartbeat and his strong arms hugging her. Sonic then pulled out from inside her and laid next to her as Amy snuggled on his chest. the two hedgehogs enjoyed each other's company in the night while naked.

"Wow...that was amazing..." Amy said.

Sonic gave a small kiss on her forehead. "I agree…" he replied. "You were even more amazing though.." Sonic admitted.

Amy giggled. "Does this night have to end?" she asked.

"Well.." Sonic started, as he traced her back with her hand down to her cute butt. "It doesn't have to be…"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Sonic smirked and flipped their bodies so he was on top of her which surprised Amy. "What do you say we have a Round 2?" he asked.

Amy smirked. "I think we could do that." she replied, before being engulfed by a kiss from Sonic.

 **The End**

 **(Welp, that was my first lemon. Here come the lemon police -hides in the corner- )**


End file.
